


Smoke From His Lips

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Intoxication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mouth Kink, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smoke fetish, Smoking, Smut, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: Harry looked away and around the room, wondering when he would feel something. He furrowed his brow as he felt himself relax further while the minutes slipped by them, and the older wizard continued to puff on his pipe in silent reflection and a few hums as he rested his ankle on his knee.“It also makes for an idiotic conversation starter between close friends,” Severus added with half of a smile on his lips.“Ha, that makes sense. It certainly wants to make you say strange things. I think? Is it strange?” He looked at his hands with deep concentration. “Am I acting stupid?” he asked with a dazed look on his face.At that, Severus bellowed out a laugh. “Maybe too much for you for your first time.”





	Smoke From His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> In which Harry and Severus get stoned. I have a smoking fetish, whoops.

Severus entered the room. His shoulders were crouched over something that Harry could not see. The young man raised his eyebrow in curiosity, leaning forward on the sofa so he might snag a glimpse. He hadn’t been expecting Severus to turn to him so quickly with a long, wooden smoking pipe. 

In one swift move, Severus seated himself by Harry and relaxed backward. Harry, unsure of what else to do, settled next to the professor. He tucked his legs under himself and leaned ever so slightly into Severus’s lap. He was sure he knew what it was in Severus’s hands, but despite himself, he questioned anyway. “Is that?” He pointed.

“A curious blossom to be used as medicine. It’s more of an indulgence than it is medicine, however. Not something I do often. More frequently now with my neck constantly hurting.” 

Bloody hell, it really was what Harry thought! Would Severus share? Did Harry even want to try? He had heard all his childhood in the muggle world how terrible all drugs were, life ruiners that ought never to be tried. He pushed his lips together, opting to say nothing and instead settled with gratitude that he was able to steal away Severus’s time and some firewhisky.

He watched with innocent wonder as Severus held a bit of fire between his fingers and lit the green tufts of blossoms resting in the bowl.

“I never thought smoking would be a thing wizards do. I’ve never really seen one do so before.” 

Severus gave him an odd look. “It’s not a thing many do in public. It’s more of a personal experience for times of reflection or for deep thought.” 

“So the lonely smoking wizard is really a thing?” Harry chuckled. 

Again, Severus gave him an odd look. “You’re referring to a muggle book?”

“Uh, yeah. Something drew me to it so I loved it as a child. I won’t try and explain it.”

Severus hummed with a nod of his head. “Lord of the Rings, I believe. You’re referring to Gandalf the Grey and his long pipe.”

Harry was shocked. He hadn’t been expecting for Severus to know something so alien to his world.

“Yeah, but why do you know that?” 

“I too, Mr. Potter, enjoy reading. I enjoy reading a variety of books. I find a look at the perception of the magical world from the perspective a muggle vastly interesting. 

Harry nodded. That made sense. He watched this time as the man inhaled a long draw from his pipe and opened his mouth to release the smoke. Harry marveled at how thick it was as it spilled from Severus’s lips. It was like watching a potion mist over, so mysteriously intoxicating. Severus turned to him, offering the pipe. “Oh, er, I don’t know how to…” 

Gently, Severus leaned forward and placed the mouthpiece between his lips. A flame lit again in his fingers. “Breath in gently,” Severus instructed and Harry did so with a long draw. Before he could go any longer, Severus tugged the pipe from his mouth, letting him exhale his own puff of smoke. 

He coughed, tossing forward a bit as he covered his mouth and tried not to gag. At that point, the older man leaned forward and rubbed circles on Harry’s back with polite sympathy.

“That tastes  _ awful, _ ” Harry said as Severus chuckled and leaned back.

“Sadly, it does. And the smell is rather unpleasant as well for someone who does not indulge often.” 

Harry followed Severus’s lead and leaned back again. He furrowed his brow. “What does it feel like?” he asked out of stupidity. 

“It’s different for every wizard. Some use it for meditation purposes. Others use it for mystical connection. Some just to help them sleep at night.” 

Harry looked away and around the room, wondering when he would feel something. He furrowed his brow as he felt himself relax further while the minutes slipped by them, and the older wizard continued to puff on his pipe in silent reflection and a few hums as he rested his ankle on his knee.

“It also makes for an idiotic conversation starter between close friends,” Severus added with half of a smile on his lips. 

“Ha, that makes sense. It certainly wants to make you say strange things. I think? Is it strange?” He looked at his hands with deep concentration. “Am I acting stupid?” he asked with a dazed look on his face.

At that, Severus bellowed out a laugh. “Maybe too much for you for your first time.” 

“Oh, bloody great. Another thing to make me feel like such a child in comparison to literally everyone around me. I’m ignorant about everything every time I turn around.” Again Severus laughed as he propped his head up against the backrest of the sofa. “I sound stupid again, don’t I?” Harry continued with his brows stitched together. He gasped. “Oh my God, am I saying everything I’m thinking out loud to you?”

Severus rolled his eyes to look elsewhere for a moment before focusing on Harry again. “Is that not how humans talk?” 

“I don’t know. Why do we talk? You would think that magic, it being such a weird and amazing thing, would just allow us to talk telepathically.” 

“We do have magic for that, Harry.” Severus with the most unamused tone in his voice.

“Okay, yeah, but I mean  _ all  _ the time.” Harry squinted as he pressed his fingers to his temples. 

Severus held up a hand. “Please, no more.” And Harry had at last registered that the sound he had been hearing was Severus’s genuine laughter. He never thought he would feel his heart skip a beat just to hear this man laugh. He turned to him with an endeared look.

He wanted to say that Severus looked beautiful, but feared it would be awkward for someone so much younger to say that to an older man. “Um,” Harry began. “Can I say something that hopefully doesn’t sound stupid?” 

“You may,” Severus teased.

“Is it okay to say that I like you?” 

The other paused. 

“Attracted? Drawn?” Harry continued as he searched for the right word and said each one with careful thought and consideration. “I think about you, and I feel this tightness in my chest. I don’t know what genuine love is like, but I crave it so much from you.” 

For a long while--what felt like an eternity to Harry--Severus remained silent, looking away as though he were contemplating something other than an insulted scoff or a snarky show of disapproval. Harry could feel himself swallow a hard knot in his throat.

“I don’t think it wise for you to get close to me, Harry, but despite that, I find your company enjoyable. You are a handsome young man. Why fixate on me of all people?”

Harry hummed. “There are a lot of reasons. You’re tall. You’re mysterious. You have a voice like velvet. I would watch you sometimes leaning over your cauldron with the mist rolling across your features, face illuminated with whatever color your brew was. You’re...alluring… to me. Everything about you is what I find appealing despite my previous stubbornness to despise you.”

Harry allowed himself to go on without a pause, fearful to stop. “I know you love me, and to know someone who loves you makes you kind of crazy.” He leaned closer. “Do you dream about me? Catch secret glances of me when we pass?” He could feel himself speaking smoother, with more desire and confidence. “What’s it like to be in love? What’s it like to be with another person in the heat of sex? I know I’m just a child to you, but there’s so much I crave from you, that I fancy you teaching me. I find myself in a dull ache for you. Your love… I want to give you mine. I want to give everything of mine to you.” 

Severus had moved to wrap his arm around Harry’s waist, giving Harry the touch he had been so fixated on for the last few months. “You have a beautiful way with words when you’re intoxicated. It’s quite charming.” Severus paused and furrowed his brow. “I find myself disgusting to desire someone so much younger than I. I feel like I dishonor your mother’s memory with my means of loving you, but there’s so much of her in you. There’s so much about you that makes you different from her as well. It’s enthralling to see you grow and change and turn into a man of whom I now fantasize about. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested.” 

Harry cupped his cheek. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong. You said so yourself. I am my own person now. I should be free to choose who I lust for.”

“Indeed,” Severus murmured before he allowed Harry to press their lips together. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated on his kiss, hell-bent on being a good kissing partner in case he would suck at everything else.

From beneath his mouth, Severus huffed a deep laugh as he placed his thumb on Harry’s chin and gave a small tug. “Don’t be afraid to open your mouth,” he encouraged.

And so he did. His arms reached to wrap around the man’s shoulders. “Have you been with other people before?” Harry whispered as he broke their kiss for a moment. 

Severus smirked. “Please. Don’t be insulting.”

Harry settled into the man’s lap. He closed his eyes and kept himself in such a vulnerable position. “It’s kind of hot, really. That I know so little and you have to teach me.” 

“That has exclusively been our relationship up to this very moment,” Severus said with a dry whisper as his arms tightened around Harry’s slim waist.

“True, but I’m talking about life experiences, something so raw and passionate that it transcends words on a page and studying notes. That’s just scroll and ink. This is flesh, blood, heat, so much. Skin against skin. More mysterious than any potion brewing. Two hearts. So much of a magical bond between us. Longing and respecting. Our patronuses, representations of something so internally personal, are matched for a mated pair. I like to think they’re soul mates.” 

“I should teach you how to focus your magical energy with the way you think in this condition. You speak beautifully.”

“Am I eloquent? How? Because only a moment ago I felt so stupid. I’m everything. I’m hot. I’m enlightened. I’m in bliss. I’m in pain.” 

“Pain?” 

“It hurts to be empty of you. It hurts so bad, and I don’t even know what it feels like.” 

Severus had a stern expression on his face. He seemed to be planning his next move with great care. Harry’s heart tightened in fear.

“Do you want me to show you?”

“Show me,” Harry nodded as he let his hands slide from Severus’s neck to the front of his robes. 

Their lips played, and Severus whispered against him. “The buttons. Slowly,” he instructed in a way Harry hoped no one else would ever know. Each button came with a sharp snap upon its release. He moved trembling fingers down and up against his skin, removing the article of clothing in its entirety with as much patience as he could muster.

Severus mimicked his actions, easing Harry’s shirt from him and running his fingers along his muscles. Harry wriggled in his lap.

“Your hands,” Severus began with a low tone, “to my  _ cock _ .” 

The way he said that word. So slow, and pronouncing every letter with a harsh sound of his k. He never thought about Severus in how he might be as a sexual partner. Only how Harry urged from him. He had no idea what he was doing. Dirty talk? Should he reciprocate? Should he stay quiet? He bit his lip as he pushed his hands to the man’s groin and smoothed his fingers against the wrinkles of his pants to feel his bulge.

Severus pushed his hips against Harry’s touch, showing such a lewd face and whorish way of expressing himself. A man. He was a man, and Harry nothing. “It feels,” he stammered off. 

“Go on,” came Severus’s encouragement.

“Big,” he finished. 

“Indeed,” Severus confirmed with a smug expression of pride.

Harry worked with quivering fingers as he wriggled Severus’s pants down and released him from his undergarments. He was long, not as pale as the skin of his body, but dark with a head that was even darker, as though it had been dipped in a deep cherry color; and indeed it looked delicious. It lay proudly against his thigh, glorious and enchanting much to Harry’s delight.

“To your knees,” Severus went on as he pushed on Harry’s waist.

Harry did not break eye contact with the older man as he slid from his lap and settled to the floor. Severus was gripping his cock at the base, pushing his hips forward and sitting on the edge of the sofa. 

Harry didn’t need to be instructed to open his mouth and instead sat with anticipation for it, mouth open and eyes fixed on the man above him. He felt Severus’s hand comb through his hair and the head of his cock push against his lips before resting against his tongue. Harry curled his mouth around it much to how he had taken in the pipe. He sucked, sure of himself that he could make the older man feel good. He closed his eyes as he braced himself against Severus’s hip and allowed the man to feel the confines of his mouth, swallowing him as best as he could before he almost gagged. He only faltered for a brief moment before he pushed his mouth against Severus and moved to grip where the other’s fingers were curled around at his base. 

He waited as the other showed him how to move his hand before Severus’s touch left him, and Harry sat alone to pleasure him. He moaned as his eyes fluttered for a moment, his free hand moving to slip into his pants and push hard against his own erection.

Above, Severus was panting, quietly moaning as he rotated his hips which only delighted Harry to near euphoria. Feeling encouraged, he sucked harder.

Severus was gripping his fingers into his hair and holding himself from thrusting his hips, instead gripping tight onto Harry as he bent forward and exhaled his satisfyingly low moans. Harry couldn’t help himself. He too moaned as he pushed his hand harder against himself.

Severus’s hands were coming through his hair, his fingers tangling the mess of soft raven locks before he skewed Harry’s glasses and pulled from his mouth abruptly, his cock quivering before he came and splattered Harry’s face. Cum dripped from Harry’s lips, and he sat for a moment in a daze, mouth still opened and glasses turned wrong on his nose. He blinked stupidly, almost like he didn’t know what he was supposed to do next before he licked at the hot fluid.

“By the Gods, Harry,” Severus moaned as he pushed his fingers under the wireframes of his glasses and pulled them from his face, setting them somewhere just out of Harry’s sight. “Your eyes,” he breathed as he wiped the bits of his face that was stained with fluid.

Harry pulled on Severus’s wrists. “Because they’re my mother’s eyes?” He asked with almost a hurt sound in his voice. 

“I’ve never noticed how different they are. Green and wide as her's were, but yours are darker, richer in color, full of such fire where hers twinkled with innocence. 

Harry smiled with relief that for once someone didn’t remind him of his mother while looking at him. He glanced away while Severus still cupped his face. He was almost afraid that their night of passion would end there. He hummed as the older man pulled on him, encouraging him to stand and came with his arms lifting Harry up onto his waist. 

Part of Harry despised that he was shorter. He was an adult, but still short for a man compared to Severus. He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders while Severus kissed at the nape of his collar and along his neck, moving them to his personal chambers and spilling him onto the bed.

Severus climbed atop of him, his body sinking low against Harry’s smaller frame. “Top or bottom?” came his voice as though he were casually asking if Harry took one or two cubes of sugar in his tea.

Harry blinked for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He made one hard swallow before he pushed on Severus’s hip and urged him to lay on his back. Harry settled between his legs, hungrily seeking his partner’s lips as his fingers roamed up the man’s thigh. He hadn’t been expecting Severus to so freely offer submission.

Was he ready to be in that moment of passion? Did anything make sense? It was right. It had to be. He felt right.

He leaned towards the older and lay kisses against his chest, marveling at the feel of a warm body in the darkness. He opened his mouth, curled his lips, and scraped his teeth along the man’s skin, releasing a contented breath as Severus’s fingers came to tangle through his hair, gripping it at the roots and pulling gently with a deep exhale of pleasure.

Harry wriggled under the man’s arms, working to free himself of his pants and eager to lay bare. He could feel Severus lean up and whisper with heated breath. “Against me,” Severus spoke before he let go of Harry and fell backward against the mattress. He bucked his hips into the air, and for a moment, Harry awkwardly moved away until he rid himself of his pants. Harry watched the outline of his body sit up again to pull Harry back between his legs.

Severus’s hands were between their bodies, stretching downwards to stroke and feel Harry’s length. The younger felt himself grow hot as he pushed himself against the tips of Severus’s fingers. He was so light with his touch, near grazing against his head and shaft with not a tremble in his movements.

Harry stayed there, letting the older man play with him before he timidly pressed downward and pushed his head weeping with pre-cum against Severus. From beneath him, he could feel the man huff a laugh before he put his hands around the two of their erections and squeezed tight. 

Harry winced, shutting his eyes and leaning down to push his cheek against the warmth of Severus’s neck.

“Do you want to be inside?” came Severus’s calm voice against the muscle of Harry’s shoulder, and the young man tensed before nodding his head. With one arm leaned into the mattress, Harry pulled his other passed Severus’s thigh until his fingers pushed into Severus’s body. With wandless magic, he stroked the other and coated the inside of him with warm, slick fluid.

Severus chuckled. “Been digging into the books on sexual magic have you?” 

A smile pulled on Harry’s lips before he pushed his opened mouth against Severus’s skin, speaking the words, “maybe,” with a huff as the other turned his head away and exposed more of his neck for Harry to press his lips and teeth against.

“Put it in,” Severus urged with a firm demand. Harry felt the man’s hands push between his legs and pulled his cock towards himself. 

Harry tore away the touch of his hand and gripped onto his erection with his thumb and forefinger. His head paused against taut skin for only a moment before he penetrated the man whom he loved and moved to slide inside as far as he could go before he had to extract himself and push again.

It was marvelous how Severus’s body adjusted around him, welcoming him into a heat of which Harry had never known. His voice broke out with a moan as he ingrained the sensation of it all into his memory. “Severus,” he spoke, loving the feel of the man’s name on his tongue as their bodies melded into one.

Harry could feel Severus move beneath him, his legs coming to twist with Harry’s and his hips raising to better meet his thrust. The young wizard, now leaning tall on his arms, examined Severus's carefully as he pushed and pulled. Severus was a mess of tangled black hair and beautiful pale limbs. His hair sprawled against the sheets. Hit torso twisted upwards with satisfaction as Harry felt him relax more, allowing himself to burrow inside and pause to roll their hips together.

Severus hummed with pleasure as his hand moved to stroke himself. Harry half thought it was perhaps his job to stroke Severus, but he had no idea what position to do that from. He pulled his hips away from Severus before he thrust inside with less caution and more desire.

“Yes,” Severus spoke, his voice sounding different at that moment as though he had lost himself and forgot how to speak with that tone of authority and velvety eloquence. No, instead this simple word sounded as though Severus were just as lost as Harry, just as wrapped up in the sensation of sex that he could lose all formalities and show him a side of which he had never likely seen before. 

Harry repeated his thrust, wanting to tease another word from Severus’s lips; and he pushed again, and again, and more until Severus let loose a moan of bliss. Harry tucked the balls of his feet against the bed and pushed to raise Severus’s hips at an angle that allowed him to move further inside, hitting him deep and rocking against him there. Again Severus uttered, “yes.” 

Harry twitched with excitement as he used all of his strength to force himself to push faster and harder. He clenched his jaw, mind locking as he concentrated on keeping himself from coming. No, he had to hear Severus moan for him. He wanted the man to unravel in ecstasy. 

Severus’s hand quickened as he jerked himself hard beneath Harry’s stomach, he could feel the length of him push against his stomach and the idea that he could make this man cum again drove him crazy. He was sure he could say anything, encourage Severus to speak lewd truths to him. He leaned down for a moment, keeping himself locked deep inside with a halt of his hips. “I’ll pay you back for coming on my face, shall I? Inside of you? Would you love it?” 

He could feel the body below tense with pleasure as he writhed instinctively. “Gods, yes,” Severus panted. “Fucking give it to me.”

Harry nearly lost himself. He had never heard Severus use such vulgar language. How did he get him to say more? He thrust hard, focusing on his speed and strength and using how Severus jerked himself to gauge how near the man was to completion. He gritted his teeth together harder. 

At that point, Severus broke out in another moan as he arched his back. “Right there, right bloody there!”

“Cum for me,” Harry whined as he began to lose himself at the edge of his orgasm. “I want to feel it. Your cock against me. That taste of satisfaction. Severus!”

“Don’t stop,” Severus moaned as his muscles contracted, his abs flexed, his legs wrapped tight around Harry. “Don’t stop, right there. Right there! Fuck!” he hissed, interrupting himself as Harry pushed hard and came, riding on his orgasm as Severus milked the cum from his own cock, his ejaculate dripping between their two bodies. In his orgasm, Severus tensed and pushed up hard before he collapsed and Harry pulled out.

The other was breathing fast, relishing the moments after his orgasm to tease his half flaccid cock while Harry fell to his side, panting and pressing kisses along Severus’s jaw. 

Harry allowed a few moments to slip by before he chuckled. “Hopefully I didn’t make a total arse of myself,” only jokingly. He was sure he had satisfied Severus.

“Not at all. However next time it will be I that take you. Maybe later, hmm?”

Harry laughed and bowed his head for a moment. “You have quite the stamina for someone your age,” Harry struggled to say. He was still breathing fast when he rolled onto his stomach and stretched.

“I’m a very passionate person you’ll find, endless at times with my desires. Tonight I want to taste you in every way that I can.” 

“Yeah?”

“Indeed. And next time it will be you screaming.” 

“I rather enjoyed your vulgarity,” Harry admitted. “Say more to me when we make love. I love your voice.” 

Severus gave a contented hum as he rested his arm behind his head. “I’ll try to keep that in mind. I’m usually not that way so I’ll give you credit where credit is due.”

Harry gave a quick laugh. “Thanks. Glad I could be of service.”

“You’re far better with your hips than you are at giving head,” came a tease. “But I’m sure you’ll improve.”

“Hope so,” Harry added. “I’m just glad that I could hold out long enough to make you cum.” 

“I’m glad too.” 


End file.
